Why You Shouldn't Let?
by RuAlf
Summary: A set of reasons of "Why You Shouldn't Let...?" including SoD casts
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why You Shouldn't Let...?

Genre: Humor

Summary: This one for Sands of Destruction, no pairings included. Why you shouldn't let...?

A series of Reasons from Why you shouldn't let... starring the Sands of Destruction casts!

Disclaimer: I do not own SoD and their characters! If I do OWN it, they'll be ruined...

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

**WHY YOU SHOULDN'T LET...**

**Morte inside the World Salvation Comittee?**

"I seriously need more..."

Morte swipe her mud-colored locks from her vision. She stare at her new outfit, which is in her case, VERY DAMN UGLY. Blue scarf, long white pants and sleeveless shirt. They do comfortable, but the looks? She can't stop folding the pants to make it look shorter. And the scarf, oh...how horrible! She could positively rip it off and tie a ribbon. Such outfit deserved to be remodelled!

She pick up her scissors and needle, ready to "change" her outfit.

The next day, it only took 5 minutes to make her kick out from the World Salvation Comittee for making Aquila rex and most male soldiers suffocates from losing much bloods.

**Kyrie alone in the field?**

Kyrie rub his un-itchy head, staring at his surrounding. Grass, monsters, grass monsters, trees, more monsters, tree monsters. Just the thought of have to pass by them send the chill down his spine. Well, it's for Morte, he thought. He just need to pass across the Sphyr Meadow and reach Botanical Garden to retrieve the flower he has ordered. This time he's alone...

He stare at the open field and start his walking.

By the next hour, he still on the open-field, looking around like a chick lost his mother chicken. The merchant bear, amused by this boy's confused look approached and ask him

"Heya, Kid! Do you need help?"

Kyrie's eyes lit up the moment he heard it. The merchant bear smiled, "Follow the road into the South and you'll reach Botanical Garden in no time!". Kyrie nod and shouting a thanks, he run toward the direction pointed by the merchant. The bear smirked. Oh, how sweet toying with innocent kid...

Three days later, Morte and Taupy could only shook their head when they found Kyrie, crying in the middle of Sphyr Meadow.

**Taupy drink more than two glasses of wine?**

He knew he shouldn't do child's game, but being around his two partners makes him forget about he's-the wiser-on-the-band.

Morte spinning the bottle with all her might and Kyrie staring at it intensely, trying to tell it NOT to stop at his direction. And he, himself, sitting there, amused by both face expression.

He, of course wouldn't expect where the bottles would point when it stop...

Morte grin, pointing at the bottle. His face get shock as the bottle point straight at him.

"Come on Taupy, truth or dare?" Kyrie said. He took the bottle to secure it from any naughty wind trying to make him the victim. Taupy sighed, "...Guess I'd pick the dare...". Morte eyes gleaming upon hearing the answer. She jammed the table and shouted, "I DARE YOU!". She huffed, "...To drink three glasses of wine from this bar!". Taupy twitched his eyes, "...Is that a dare?". The warrior-girl grunted, "Of course! Hey, ma'am, three glasses of wine, please!". "My aren't you three underaged?" come the reply. "You hear the lady...no WINE in the dare..." said the bear. "Oh, I thought a MAN never leave jobs Unfinished?" taunted Morte. Taupy winced, "Fine, I take the dare... hey ma'am!"

The next three minutes, three glasses of wine were in front of them.

Taupy took the first glass and drink it. No problem...he thought. Morte and Kyrie watch him curiously. He put the empty glass on the table, feeling the liquid flow in his throat. Okay, guess he could do this.

The second glass makes Taupy almost faint. The alcohol stench covered his mouth, sickening his nose. He wouldn't bet what happen in the next glass. He slammed the glass to the table. A creaking sound was heard.

The third glasses was the worst. Taupy lost his consciousness and he fell asleep. He could hear crashing sounds and shout of terrified peoples. He ignores it.

After that, Morte and Kyrie never take Taupy near any alcoholic drink

**Agan eat too much?**

As one of the oldest in the party (if you don't count Rhi'a or Taupy) Agan sure have his own rules and limits. He won't let anyone of them touch the ship's steering wheel except for him. Even as knowledgeable as Naja or Rhi'a couldn't. He also can't stand seeing his Sea Gale broke because Morte use the main mast as her punching bag. He is the only one that have a sense to remind them not to over-destroy something.

But one thing they didn't know about him is that he actually not a big eater.

As the ferals of the group, Taupy, Rhi'a and Naja, of course need more portion than mere human. Even though Naja learns to eat with human portion (just cause he's a half-blood, he do it, naturally), Agan still thought his portion is somewhat too much too eat. Morte has more appetite than Kyrie, but Agan always took three-quarters from Kyrie's for him to eat.

The band may not know why he always do that... but Agan can't stop imagining what happen when he ate more than his limits...

It all because the party Morte suggested them to make

By the midnight of the party, they all have fallen asleep. Except for Agan...he woke up and felt his stomach start to rumble. He ran toward the deck and hung onto the railing, vomitting all the thing he has eaten. That...wasn't a pretty sight... and he vomit again, all night long.

The next day, Agan could only stay in bed as Naja explain to everyone else that Agan has lost lots of liquid...somehow...

**Rhi'a do the shopping ?**

Agan hesitantly put the shopping list everyone has made on Rhi'a's palm. They needs supplies, but no one could go except Rhi'a. Agan needs to maintain the ship's machine today. Kyrie and Morte are searching for the machine part out there in the Tanner Plateau. Taupy is doing his mission while Naja is searching information in Galoa. Rhi'a nod enthusiastically and run outside the ship.

"Why do I feel...bad?" Agan mumbled.

Agi wasn't much of an interesting town. Rhi'a has been there a few times with the Felis rex. Meow, AH-HEM, Felis rex, usually stock on supplies in Agi. This was the first time Rhi'a is alone in Agi. She can't help but running around. First thing first, she said to herself, searching for something interesting!

She spot two cats and a rabbit. Leaving the basket behind, she run around, chasing three of them cheerfully. Totally forget, what she needs to do in Agi. She pick one cat after several claws and cuts. It has soft black fur just like her clothes. As she pass by the general store, she remember her duty to shop and enter it, buying all the stuffs she could barely remember from the lost notes.

When she came back to the ship, carrying the stuffs she bought and the cat, Agan could only shook his head. She bought cat's food and cat's toy...lots of them, a few potions and a few grenades.

Next time, he'll never let Rhi'a do the shopping...ALONE...he make mental notes to himself.

**Naja fall into the watery area?**

Half-blood means he doesn't love all the stuffs feral do or all the stuffs human likes. He stays in the middle, just so-so. For Naja, it's pretty convenient. He adapt to his surrounding with ease rather than go around ranting about how disgusting human scent is...

He doesn't hate feral nor human, in fact he doesn't care if he's a feral or human. Least, that's what he last thought before Morte shove him into a big puddle of water.

Playing with his wet hair, he wag his tail. For a playful little dog, water means a fun game. It feels so great to be wet...like, you want to stay there all day even though you may get a serious case of flu... The water feels nice, it's still clean and no trace of mud in it. Maybe, because of this morning's rain, he said to himself. He didn't notice that everyone was watching when he started to run around the water puddle. He barked a lots, Rhi'a started to doubt not to call him Barky. He even whimpered when Kyrie tried to pull him out of the water.

It took one day for him to realize how awfully embarassing it was...

The following day, he notices that Morte is very eager to push him into the river on Sphyr Meadow...

**Rajiv clean his own room?**

For normal humans, a room is where you feel safe. For Rajiv, his room is hell.

Because of his duty, he can't even barely go home. Even when he did come home, it would only for two hours or less. So all he could do to his room is throw whatever new things he got inside and leave it. Just like a storage. When his mother moaned about how smelly his room is, he tries to clean it.

Which just make things worse...

All Rajiv ever learn is combat in battle. He never learn how to use mop, sweep, or even rags. So when he faced the junk heap in front of him inside his room, he definitely didn't have any idea how to clean it. He took out his weapon and spin it around the room, thinking, if the rubbish is smaller, I could put it inside a plastic bag and threw it out, right?

The next thing he knew, his mother screams and his ears getting tugged...

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

Only get seven so far

Morte's taste of clothing is just...whaaat?

Kyrie's get soo damn coward on the anime

A DRUNKEN WARRIOR is a TOUGH WARRIOR indeed

Got this one when I suffered from stomachache

Oh, Rhi'a you playful little girl!

A wolf = dog = loves water!

Rajiv...sucks...

Maybe will continue...it...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Why You Shouldn't Let...?

_Genre: Humor_

Summary: This one for Sands of Destruction, no pairings included. Why you shouldn't let...?

A series of Reasons from Why you shouldn't let... starring the Sands of Destruction casts!

_I'm back on business thanks to the reviews from Winter-Grown-Lily and ai-chan-neko-nya__X3! Your reviews punch my spirit back to __life__! I'll try to keep crazy ideas on the line so hope this will be as amusing as the first chapter_

Disclaimer: I do not own SoD and their characters! If I do OWN it, I'll change Naja into my sweet little pet :p

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD_

**Aquila rex touch a computer?**

It is simply NOT interesting...

He stare at the monitor of a newly bought PC. Sure, Noctua must have lost his sense to buy such human-infected things. He will NEVER try to touch it, play it, or stare at it...okay cross the stare, he's already staring at it, disgusted. He spread his wings carefully and poke the PC with the tip of his wings like it was a dangerous things-that-will-poison-you-whenever-you're-too-close-to-it.

...

Okay, he guess he could trust this thing a little. He sat down in front of the monitor and push the button which has taken his attention. A big red button screaming "PUSH ME!". A loud 'BEEP' and a few lights then Aquila find himself looking at the monitor interestingly. Wow! It's actually kinda interesting! You drag this mousy thing and point it to any application and push the mouse body then it open programs. There are a lot of things and he opened many windows. Open, close, open, click this line on the toolbars! Hey it's gone? Where it is? He jabbed the mouse everywhere and nothing's appear.

"Where would a Program go? Inside the monitor?" he mumbled as he moved his wings to hit the monitor.

*Hit*

Nothing happens

*HitHitHit*

Screen remained the same

*HITHITHITHITHITHITHITHIT*

Screen goes black

*HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!* 9x

Smokes appeared from the monitor

"WHAT ARE YOU HUMANS ARE UP TO?"

A set of numbers typed out as he kick the monitor and left it angrily

1001 (I)

100 (D)

1001 (I)

1111 (O)

10101 (T)

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD_

**Morte learns chemistry?**

After months of forcing the bloodlust woman inside a chemistry course in Galoa, his effort finally result a good thing. The beastslayer finally has specific knowledge. Chemistry is not hard, that Naja thought and it's more fun to mix substances than to sit around, reciting equation. Morte quite enjoyed making a small explode inside the lab or made a smelly, poisonous liquid to put inside Kyrie's food. Though what makes Naja more than happy is that Morte stopped calling him 'Proffessor'…

That's good because even Naja adores the world of knowledge, he hates being called something he's not.

Not for a long time though…he mentally slapped his face when a week after Morte finished the course, a bomb explode in Mechto, causing everyone to change gender…

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD_

**Kyrie scared inside a laboratory?**

Lacertus was more than happy when Kyrie let the crocodile take one blood sample of the Destruct. How long has he wanted to do that? The crocodile lord can't wait to finally test those bloods.

In a few minutes, he regrets it…

A test tube, a measure glass cup, a thermometer, and two liquid holders are the things Kyrie broke…not mentioning the said boy cried out loud when the crocs brought out his syringe. The boy ran around the lab and finally poured Lacertus acid chemical substances over his experiment notes…

Frightened to know this kid could destroy the world in a blink of an eye…

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD_

**Serpens rex Cooks?**

"No one SHALL enter the kitchen!" or so the note glued to the kitchen's door said.

One glance at the paper, Pistris already knew who was inside the kitchen. The sneaky Serpens rex. The paper was made of her ol' skin so no one would dare to touch it. A sound of the stove turned on and Pistris decided t not come to the beastlords meeting this evening.

Poor them…he mumbled

_That Evening…_

"Has every beastlord presence?" Noctua stiff voice echoed in the room. "Felis rex has not…" replied Elephas. "Hardly surprising," groaned Aquila. He grunted and tapped his wings impatiently, "…that cat only knew travel and excitement, he barely realize his own duty!"

*Knock**Knock*

The door flung open and came Serpens rex, smiling cheerfully, "Sorry I'm late!" her high-tuned voice reverberated, "…I've made this for you all to taste!" she put a pot of hot soup on the middle table. An obnoxious smell and the other beastlords gulped in unison, making the snake-woman to twitch her eyes. "What? I worked all noon to make that soup!" she yelled, furiously swung her umbrella.

"Now, dig in or I force it down your throat!" she pointed her umbrella toward everyone. The beastlords sweated, but for the sake of their precious lives, they ate it…

Out on the sea, on the deck of the Salvation's committee's ship, Pistris rex smirked, "What would happen, eh?" he said, "…last time, all of the beastlords ended up on the bed inside The Caring Hand…"

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD_

**Lupus rex learned Social science?**

Naja sighed heavily as he saw the next mentor went out the door. That's the 4th teacher who escaped for their dear lives. _This won't get us anywhere…_ he let another sigh out.

Surely, as a Lupus Rex, the current Lupus rex must have vast knowledge, including human's knowledge. Lupus rex learned almost anything except human sociology. No matter who the teacher is, he rejected all.

The half-blood reluctantly went inside the door to know exactly why the heck Lupus rex hates it…

He saw none other than the Lupus rex, growling at the whiteboard, giving it a death stare. Curious, he read the scribbles on the board, it says, "Homo Homini Lupus" or "Human is a wolf to other humans"

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD_

**Crimson Sun takes a walk?**

Morte can't wait to revive Kyrie…

She really wants to meet her dearest again. That's the only force that drives her crazy. To went to the clock tower and listened to the Dr. Crocs rant. To let Kyrie's KILLER to allied with her. To stormed inside the tropical jungle full of crawlies (eeeeww…:d). To killed her life saver. To search for an entrance in the light temple. A weird book as their only clue leads to the tower.

She finally gets to see Kyrie again…she only needs to climb to the top of this tower, than the Crimson Sun will…will…

"Crimson Sun, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Agan covered his ears and shook his head, "…Try again Mort, he might be DEAF!" adjusting his hat he said, "…seriously…another shout we'll be the one who go deaf"

Ignoring her fellow complaints, Morte shouted, "We…WE'VE COME TO SPEAK OF THE DESTRUCT!" Another angry murmur came from Agan as he literally pulled his hat to cover his ears, "Right, Mort, he IS DEAF!".

"WHERE IS THE CRIMSON SUN?" yelled Morte. "I'm DEAF!" Agan chirped. "SHUT up, AGAN!" the scarlet plague screamed. "The Crimson Sun's not here…" said Rhi'a calmly, "Dr. Crocs probably wrong…". "Wait…" Naja raised his hand, "If it's a trap, there's no way the Front gave us wrong…"

"Dr. Crocs will pay…" hissed Morte as she shoved the half-blood rudely and stormed outside

_Agi…_

"Can I have that comb?"

The vendor smiled at his customer, "Your mane broke the old one? Seriously Sunny, have a haircut!" he threw the comb toward the customer.

"Hahaha…you knew me well, don't you?"

And the Crimson Sun walks away to his tower. Little did he know about what will occur in Galoa…

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

Okay, it has been a long time since I post…wow!

I hate binary numbers! My computer teacher kinda force me to learn it!

The Chemical reaction + Morte's bloodlust = BOOM

On the chemistry lab, I broke one test tube and the teacher said it was expensive…(oh noes…)

Whoever let a snake cooks, call me…

Junior high school memories, "Homo homini lupus" and "Homo homini Socius…"

You know, if that DID happen, I'll be the one who end Dr. Crocs life…

I might get stuck with this for a while!

Review and Suggestions, Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Why You Shouldn't Let...?

_Genre: Humor_

Summary: This one for Sands of Destruction, no pairings included. Why you shouldn't let...?

A series of Reasons from Why you shouldn't let... starring the Sands of Destruction casts!

_This one short…as to the reason of why,….erh sorry…I can't give any…_

Disclaimer: I do not own SoD and their characters! If I do OWN it, Kyrie will really destroy the WHOLE world into bits of Candies!

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

**Karna said anything funny? (and was heard by…)**

"_A hospital? More like a butcher shop with running human experiment!"_

If only Karna knew his words will turn against him, he'll never let it escape from his mouth. He'll probably glue his own lips to prevent him from doing it…

The sign said it WAS a butcher. The leader of the Golden Lions nervously tapped his fingers, _Why should I run the errand for the Lions? _Remembering the stuffs that has happened and that his soldiers are out there on the field to find more men, he sighed and reluctantly went inside to finish stocking their supplies.

The first thing he saw nearly choked him to death…

The chicken meat ran around chased by the beef. The pork rib danced with the venison. Like it wasn't the worse, a headless pheasant stopped cutting himself, but approach the Lions leader and said, "Ah, freshmeats, would you like to be cut as well?" it raised a dagger which waved dangerously in front of Karna's nose.

Unconscious is the thing Karna did after that…

Out of the butcher shop, Morte and Serpens rex shared a mischievous glare.

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

**Jade Zephyr rides a boat?**

Rhi'a kindly let one of the Primal Lords get on the Sea Gale, even though Agan shouted so hard his face turned purple. He's too in love with his ship to let them in…

The lucky Primal Lord was Jade Zephyr. Agan screamed around to 'Stay out of my SHIP or fall before my WHIP', but Rhi'a ignored the captain completely. She giggled and teased the sand tribe boy for further yelling. Jade Zephyr hesitated first at Agan's deadly aura that screams, "GET OUT!", but Rhi'a cheery voice calmed the mistress of wind.

Then, it happened…

She thought it would be fun to at least once see what lies outside her temple, the world looks like. She couldn't remember the last time she felt when she rides a ship. Actually, she just remembered that she NEVER rides one before…

The ride ended with her, throwing up and finally, torn the Sea Gale into thousands pieces. Agan could only glare hopelessly toward the dragon-girl, "What did I tell you?"

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

**The Creator Appeared on the First Movie? (instead of Crimson Sun)**

*Black Screen*

The vast sandsea was the first thing that appeared and Kyrie, smiled at his wise fellow who nearly fell asleep on the back of his sand rider. Agan waved his hand from the Sea Gale's deck. He glanced at both of his friends on the ship. Naja almost ignoring Agan's stare, turned from his book to Rhi'a who chuckled softly and continued drinking her tea.

In the clocktower, a certain young woman was sitting, staring blankly at the clock ticking away.

*Black Screen*

A raged sandwhale swiped its tail in fury, disturbing the peace of the band. It hit the Sea Gale perfectly, causing Agan to run toward the ship's steering wheel. Naja calmly closed his book and Rhi'a spilt her tea. The half-blood rolled to the back, allowing Rhi'a's hand to pull out his trusty pistols and shot. Kyrie and Taupy barely resisted the sandstorm it caused.

The woman, crossed her fingers, mused. Then she stood up, eyes full of determination and walked out…head up high.

*Black screen*

Kyrie panted heavily as he looked around. The surrounding was covered in thick mist and he couldn't see what was around him. But he knew…something's definitely here

He felt a sharp stare stabbing his back and turned around to find a woman with soft blue veil and warm eyes, staring at him…

"Mo…Mother?"

"Kyrie?"

The fog lifted up and revealed Kyrie, crying on the woman's lap.

Morte chased Agan around carrying a sign "…and so they live, happily ever after…"

End….

_SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD SoD _

_Just like I said, short!_

_**Karna pisses me off!**_

_**Jade Zephyr the coolest Primal Lord!**_

_**Yeah, never would have thought she was counted as one of the cast…**_

_And it's super-slow….my apology…*hits my own head* _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Why You Shouldn't Let...?

_Genre: Humor_

Summary: This one for Sands of Destruction, no pairings included. Why you shouldn't let...?

A series of Reasons from Why you shouldn't let... starring the Sands of Destruction casts!

_Time for more joking around the SoD cast! :D_

Disclaimer: If I own SoD, I will ask Rhi'a for her revolvers!

…

**Lacertus rex In a Cold Place?**

"This is a bad idea, Mort…"

Turning her sight toward her old fellow she smirked. "But it'll be fun, Agan!" she tied more knots. Pulling out more ropes from her waist bag, Morte wrapped it around the thing, hand moved quickly, binding it neatly. Agan sighed, surely helping Mort is a bad idea.

"Hey, if your hands are not busy, try to drag him out!" yelled Morte, giving him the rope's end.

"Fine…fine!" the sandtribe's boy nodded.

After few tugging and grinning, Morte wiped her forehead and asked Agan to went home

"You sure going to leave him…there?" asked Agan reluctantly.

Smirk…

…

By the time he opened his eyes, one Lacertus rex doesn't believe what his brain told him. He's in the coldest place of the world, the Valley of Dragon.

"Now, why would I end up in here?" he mumbled, "With all of this rope?"

Valley of dragon, hmm...a nice place for vacation in Summer, but the worse place to be in Winter. Lacertus won't remember what season he was in if he stayed here for more than 10 minutes. That done, what is he doing in here? Was he trying to find something in here? There's nothing interesting here to begin with, except with the humongous dragon skull in the center of it. The supposedly last dragon from the dragon-kin. Wait, there's Lady Rhi'a Dragunel. She is the last from her kind.

"Okay, stop working on useless thing and try to think of a way out of this..." he mumbled.

Least his brain still worked properly...wait…

"Why?" he yelled. Something's happening with his brain or something, but he just can't think at all. His brain all stuck in one thing. He was in Valley of Dragon. That's all...

"No...Way..."

…

Pistris squinted his eyes as he scanned the beastlord meeting today. Felix was absent as usual...but if Lacertus wasn't here, that's more than weird. Noctua should have noticed, too cause Lacertus suppose to tell them with new information he found about The Destruct.

"Where's Lacertus?"

Out there in Sea Gale, Morte grinned

…

**Felis Rex swim?**

Okay, Its pretty obvious that cat hates water. So do Felis rex. Literally, he avoided all kind of water and once even banned himself to drink which ended in Rhi'a forcing him to drink before his throat burnt in Summer Island. He was glad that all this time, the sea he has to cross was made of sand, not water.

So, when he arrived in Viteau for his most favorite plan, the Blue Rose in Botanical Garden, he found himself in the most watery place of all over the world. Rhi'a skipped across Viteau with a gleeful face, saying that she wanted to jump into the water for a swim.

"L…La…Lady Rhi'a, stay…away from the water…" he patted his chest in fear. His whiskers trembled as he watched Rhi'a ignored him and skipped over toward the shallow water. "Lady Rhi'a! That's dangerous!" he yelled.

"Come here, Meow! It's cool!" Rhi'a splashed the water toward the cat lord who screamed in high-pitched voice as soon as the water made contact with his black fur. Rhi'a rubbed her head before finally strode out of the water and grabbed his tails, dragging him into the stream.

A yelp and lots of splashes.

The most embarrassing moment for the feline beastlord has yet to come as his hind legs couldn't touch the water floor. He cried. YES, HE…the cat beastlord CRIED for his life. Rhi'a was holding her laugh when she helped 'meow' to get up and calmed him down.

So, when Felis rex met up with Kyrie and co…he already knew what bidding he has them to do…

…

**Porcus rex passed out in the middle of the street…?**

Kyrie knew that picking up a fight is terrible. In fact, the last time he picked up a fight, Unc. Agni had to give him bitter medicinal soup continuously for the next 24 hours because he 'accidentally' gulped down a whole puddle of mud.

And he knew that picking up today's fight will end up to no good. His foe is a BEASTLORD after all…

"*Snort*…I'll have you guys in silver platter…" the beastlord laughed, "…my stomach could go for three more!"

*Just imagine their fight in your own game…*

"NOOO…"

Morte leapt in joy as she delivered the last blow to end the beastlord life. Just like that, they won…not counting every townspeople frightened glare. Now, how should they dispose of the body? It's disturbing the pedestrian

Morte said, "Chopchop! Diced on spot!" causing a few kids to shudder and Kyrie quickly shook his head in protest.

"Just throw the body away to that river, kid…" commented Taupy.

"Good idea!" seconded Kyrie, "But…how exactly…are you planning on doing that?"

…..Yeah, how do they literally 'carry' that whoknowshowmuchweightithas body of the pig.

"Don't whine, Kyrie! Let's just try!" The beastslayer sheathed back her giant sword and pick her spot to carry. The three of them slowly tried to pick the pig up…and…"No can do!"

Kyrie puffed, stretching his fingers. They couldn't move that pig…

"I wish we had something with us right now…"

In a split second, Morte jumped with a yelp. The last thing they knew was she got back, riding a big tractor.

"Here WE GO!" she shouted.

…

"An attack on Viteau?" Naja pushed his glasses back to its place, "…that's odd…"

The feral soldier hesitated, he looks a bit distraught.

"But, sir…it's not exactly 'obliterating', err…sir.." Naja raised his eyebrows.

"Well? What is it?"

He didn't get any answer after that.

…

…_God…it's lame..._

**Poor Lacertus and his brain freeze…thanks to my old friend who got bad grades because of frozen brain.**

**Everyone knows cat HATES water**

**Morte and tractor doesn't mix well…**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Why You Shouldn't Let...?

_Genre: Humor_

Summary: This one for Sands of Destruction, no pairings included. Why you shouldn't let...?

A series of Reasons from Why you shouldn't let... starring the Sands of Destruction casts!

_Thanks for the idea erihan! Guess, I just put one for ya'_

'_Key, A hot batch of whip for everyone!_

_Unh…any…takers?_

Disclaimer: SoD doesn't belong to me, or else they'll get a sequel where everything turned into…Bunnies…

…

**UNFFFF?**

Kyrie should've known better when the package addressed to Rhi'a which sender is the familiar cat beastlord arrived. As a mister-nice-guy he always been, Kyrie took the pack untouch and left it inside the dragon girl's quarter.

He saw the package again at dinner, without the wrap. And a loud whoop whoop whoop Rhi'a was making with the newfound gifts. At that moment, Kyrie remembered exactly what was their last conversation with Felis rex ended with…leaving him, a big question mark while his friends shook their head and said he didn't need to know.

Another swiish coming from Rhi'a as she practically trying to choke Agan and threw Ruby around. Yes, Ruby, the black cat that recently being 'adopted' by Agan as his 'second daughter' if you count Rhi'a as his 'first not-so-adoptive daughter'. Kyrie knew that Felis rex was busy, now that he's the only beastlord available and has trusted Agan to take care of Lady Rhi'a.

Plus Ruby on tow

"Who brought Rhi'a that whip?" Agan snapped, escaping from the dragon's grip. Kyrie hesitated. Honest to goodness said he should truthfully answer the captain. Rhi'a otherwise has taken the courtesy of answering and swung her new whip, shouting an "Unf…" just one small "Unf".

Agan perked up, raising his whip as defense. Whip crashed against whip.

"Yaai! Look Ruby, Captain Color finally heated up!" Rhi'a bouncily leapt back, "…will you go unf unf, too, like Meow!" she bobbed her head, picking up Ruby. Kyrie still doesn't understand what 'unf unf' is supposed to mean. He turned to Agan for translation, but he found one…red-faced Agan blushing madly, trying a useless attempt to hold his composure.

"Agan?"

The last straw has been pulled! Just like a father intended to preach his own little kid, Agan stormed toward Rhi'a, snatching the whip out of her grasp and shouted, "NO Playing for TODAY'S EVENING!" his cheeks still held that much crimson blush, Rhi'a was afraid he's gonna blow.

"…No 'Unf' for me?" Rhi'a tilted her head, making a puppy-dog eyes pout. The captain got too much red on his face now even that he tried to cover it with his green hat.

"NO, NO U…'Unf'…" his voice lowered as he said the 'word'. So Agan the green and RED walked away; still flustered, mumbling something about, "I'm gonna sue Felis rex for this…"

Kyrie felt a tug on his sleeve and his eyes met Rhi'a's who weirdly didn't giggle as she usually did after making a prank.

"Kyrie, do you know what 'unf' is?"

"Meow?"

…

_**Ah… even with her whip, Rhi'a doesn't even know what the heck is 'unf' mean…**_

_**No, seriously, what is the meaning of…"UNF?" **_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Why You Shouldn't Let...?

_Genre: Humor_

Summary: This one for Sands of Destruction, no pairings included. Why you shouldn't let...?

A series of Reasons from Why you shouldn't let... starring the Sands of Destruction casts!

_One at a time, kid…One at a time…_

…

**Any alcoholic drink in Taupy's house?**

Everyone knew Taupy's a real lightweight. Sure, he acts tough, going to bar to have few glasses of beer and such, but drinking more than two glasses? He never went to that length even for the pride of a man. Sometimes, the bartender scratch what's left of his pride by laughed at him or slid some glasses of alcohol-related drink in front of him.

He never bring home any of that alcohol-drink as his dear Muffy has stated that she's not into beer.

Today's different. The three bears invited Taupy to the bar tonight. Several teasing, whiskeys, and shouts of, "Come on, cub!" left Taupy in serious case of madness as he yelped in reply that he already HAS a wife whilst the other three don't have any. Walking back home was not an EASY attempt for Taupy. The Viteau road looks like a blend of blue and white and yellow for the small bear

Dragging his half-normal sensed body throughout the blurry night, Taupy groaned. He shouldn't drank this much. Lucky that he didn't lose his consciousness and attack random people in the street. Reaching for his door knob, he winced at the whiskey bottle he took home. How did it get there, clammed inside his clenched fist.

He opened the door, wobbled inside, struggling to make his way, at least to the couch and fell asleep on it, the whiskey bottle sitting on his lap.

The next day, it was chaos.

Taupy woke up in rubbles of what's left of his house. He shook his head, gaining his sense completely from alcohol and blinked. "What in the world has…" staring at the ruins, his jaw dropped, "…happened?"

"Oh, Taaaauuuupyy…*Hic*"

The shout made him shuddered in fear, cold sweats rolling on his cheeks. Turning his head around, he found one gigantic bear, or known as his dear dear, wife. With a big THUMP, Taupy leapt from the couch or to be exact forced to jump from it as Muffy made her way toward him, causing tremors the smaller bear can't stand.

"M…Muffy? What…what did you…drink?" for the first time, Taupy stuttered. "….Uh…nuthin'…" Muffy rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were visibly red despite his pinkish fur that usually covered up her blush. She was drunk. Clear as day.

"You're drunk…" Taupy muttered, "…you said you hate beer…" he folded his arm

Muffy laughed loudly as she slapped his husband back, making him flew toward the only wall standing and crashed, destroying it in process

"Aww…please, hunny, It'zz a whiiiiskeeey…"

…

**So what's the difference, they still make you drunk aren't they? -_-**

**Arrr….like it or not, just leave a review to me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It didn't turn out as humorous as I'd expected it to be, blame my education for forcing their stuffs inside every good students mind. Who knows what else they force us, students…**

…

**Naja rambles?**

Okay, so he's a genius, yes. None pay attention to that, though…and in his friend's eyes, Naja was acknowledged as their little-freaky brainy friend, not a crazy-nerd.

Lady Rhi'a was the first person to make him think they mostly, literally ignored his words.

They came to buy some new supplies for the ship. Agan insisted that Rhi'a must be accompanied while doing he whole shopping list, and Naja gladly cooperate after Agan took his new book, "Oh, come on, which wolf spent time sunbathing while reading a darn thick book?"

Sighing in defeat, the half-breed pulled himself up to find Lady Rhi'a and smiled, asking for permission to escort her. Rhi'a cheerfully nodded and skipped out of the ship, grinning as she waited for her escort to pop out from Sea Gale.

As they strode along the road, Rhi'a crossed her gloved fingers, praising for Bacchitav's unique atmosphere. Naja replied, with a three-full sentences without comma about…things…he _better_ not mention it here…

Whatever that is, his chat interested Rhi'a not. Soon, the only voice came out from the pair was Rhi'a's chatters and Naja backsounded with a 'hmmph' or an 'ooohhh'.

Then…Naja thought, there's Morte

Everyone's exhausted, Morte's not. Of course not, that woman's a living monster in a form of a human! She burst into every fight, win it, and run into the next fight possible. That's a-okay for her, not for her companions.

Kyrie begged for rest, but Morte couldn't care less for a dilly-dally. She kicked Kyrie for his 'coward' attitude. Agan protested that she's being a child. Morte clucked her tongue, uppercutting the captain's jaw. Argued with Taupy when he scolded her. Giggling with Rhi'a as Kyrie placed his hands on his thighs, reddened in both fears and beaten up to his limits.

When Naja finally 'had' it, he voiced out an argument.

"Beastslayer, everyone's deserved to re-"

"Kyrie stopped whining and get your lazy foot here! There's a nice-looking foe!"

"Naja snapped, "Morte, that's a-"

"CHAAARGEE~EE!"

He gave up, standing out of the way. He sighed when the warrior girl voice echoed, "Don't just stand there Wolfy! I said CHAAAARGEEE!"

Agan, even…

"Kyrie, to the left mast, Taupy Observation Deck! Rhi'a take out the pail from the storage! Morte, for goodness sake, _stop _sulking! Down with the sail!"

Naja stared up from his reading, meeting the back of the flustered captain. Agan was clutching to the steering wheel, fists turned white, biting down to his lower lip. Clearly hesitated of where should he turned the 'fate' wheel to. Left or right?

Naja traced his fingers on the wind map, tapping the scrolls thoughtfully and said, "Left…"

Agan whispered a 'thank you' and rolled the wheel to the left, tugging his hat to cover his eyes, "Just realized, there's still one man available…"

As much as Naja don't want to admit it, Taupy and Kyrie, too…

Last time he checked, both Kyrie and Taupy was conversing, or Taupy preaching and Kyrie whimpering. He went back to read the oh-dang-what-a-great-book!

He spun around, jaws hung open when he saw empty spots once occupied by his fellows. Forcefully putting back the book, he flew out of the library, tripped on the stairs and fell with a thump. His indignity act caused everyone to turn and stare. he smashed his head to the wall, flushed from the embarrassment. Took two minutes for his luck to recover as Kyrie and Taupy came to save his day.

Kyrie sheepishly grinned, murmuring an apology while Taupy, being the kind man (bear) he is, folded his arm as usual and said, "Sorry, kid, we kinda forgot we're with you…"

That hurt a bit…

…

A man shook his head, crumpled the last bit of paper, throwing the poor crunched paper onto the bin.

"Whut's dat? Trouble in da line?" a girl trotted in, making paper quivered and pencils dropped. She glanced uninterestedly to the small mess she just made and leaned to the desk, peeking over the shoulder. The man stretched out his hand, asking for a paper. The girl cooed, telling him that their paper has run out.

"Great…Now how am I supposed to write _his _dialogue without any computer and papers? Deadline this week!" he screamed. The girl shrugged, snatching one crumpled paper from the bin and read…

"Naja?"

…

**Yep, the last part is the script-writer rants while making Naja's dialogue…**

**Naja seems to enjoy torturing me with the translator or something…I mean, what IS 'Haphazard'?**

**Or am I the only person who find him hard to decipher? **


	8. Chapter 8

_Phew, I could update again, a diligent person is a rare breed indeed_

_Disclaimer: SoD and everything that they own already owned by their respective owner_

…

**Morte get her ultimate gear?**

Every time Morte gets a new dress, it always gets worse to everyone's eyes. First time the fox-lady gave her the dress, it was too much not to comment at. Morte was thrilled for the free clothes that she even ignored every comments they made. She bounced happily before dragging everyone to the nearest bathrooms to put it on immediately. And so she went out with the vivid shirt. Not even noticing the weird look from passerby. Or that her friends put up quite a distance from her.

"Is that your friend in a…fine clothes over there?" one passerby asked Kyrie and Taupy. Kyrie sheepishly grinned, "Well, ye-"

"Yeah, she's our model!" Taupy cut him off, "…we're promoting a shirt! For costume party! Want one, kid?" he grinned

"Errr…no…"

"Hahaha…" Kyrie laughed bitterly, shooing the man who rubbed his head, mumbling to himself "What a weirdo bunch…"

The next time another fox lady gave her the next outfit, Agan twitched his eyes, lips formed something between a frown or a smile. "Seriously, Mort?" he scowled at his old-friend. Morte turned around, an innocent smile played on her face, "What is it, Agan?" she sang. Agan shut his eyes, deep in thought while Kyrie grabbed Taupy's paw, shaking slightly, "…No, Agan!" he whispered. "If you put that on, Mort, stay at least a meter away from us…" he grunted. Kyrie and Taupy sighed.

When Agan opened his eyes, Morte was a mere inches from his face, fist clenched behind her brown hair. And she smiled…

It was a dress after that. In which for the first time, Kyrie noticed Morte twitched at the sight of the…well, dress. Rhi'a was wowed at the dress as she said over and over that it was so colorful and pretty. Naja merely pushed his glasses, and wisely decided to hold his tongue. Morte put it on, of course, she bit her lips and said, "…It's quite…bright…" she spun around. The dress made a weird sound when Rhi'a tugged the hem a bit, "…You're glowing Morte!" she said in awe. Naja choked on his own words, gulping down the comment he has prepared for.

Morte sneered, "I'm way brighter than this dress…" followed with a heavy sigh everyone seems to be holding since that dress was given. Except for Rhi'a who still glared adoringly toward the dress.

It made Agan snap when the last dress was given to Morte. Even Kyrie and Naja weren't holding their tongue. For the sake of the Sun! It was see-through!

The fox-lady now looks kinda scary to Morte, as if she's saying, "Put that on, missy! Or somehow you have lost the courage you have before?". Morte looked at the dress, it literally see through, she could see sun rays from the front, and the shadow of her finger…

"It..It's see-through" commented Rhi'a. She looked at her own dress and glad it was black. "Morte! You can't put that on!" Agan protested, "…I'm telling you as a childhood friend here!". Morte gave him a look, "You mean when we were little and we took a bath together?" she grinned evilly, "…oops, that one just slipped…" she stuck out her tongue. "T-that's another story!" Agan flushed, "…Mort, you're technically a girl!"

"Technically?" she growled dangerously. "Yeah, Morte, you're a girl…can you _not_ wear that…" Kyrie pleaded. He eyed the dress, as much as he loves Morte, he doesn't want to see Morte in that see-through dress. "That's a bold dress, beastslayer…and inappropriate…for you to wear that…" Naja flatly barked. Morte ignored the comment and clumsily walked to the bathroom before being pulled by both Agan and Kyrie.

"Don't put _that _on!" they both hissed.

"I _will_ put it on!" she said with determination, "…See me trying!"

"Anything but that dress!"

Morte smirked, "You'll do anything as long as I stay away from the dress, right?"

Agan gulped, "..O-of course!"

A naughty laugh escaped Morte's lips as both man shuddered in fear.

…

**After this, it would be Rhi'a…Sorry if it's not that funny…but hope someone enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it….oh, maybe I should took Morte and Agan's childhood here, too! I **_**do **_**enjoy torturing Agan…any idea how to?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Listening to a song when you were writing something was a…bad idea. You turned into an auto mode whereas you started to type some of the lyrics and hummed it. Nb: Don't try a bad worded song…**

…

**Muffy?**

Taupy rarely home and with the issue of the front and the world salvation committee, he's getting even rarely home. "I could talk kitten off from this kind of things" he shook the question off. Rhi'a was a tad bit worried about him, missing Muffy or worse forgetting her. Seeing how loyal and gentlemanly Taupy is, Rhi'a scratched both off. But, everyone knew Rhi'a _cannot _be beaten when it came to determination. To play.

She started to begin her project when Felis rex gave her a nice looking dress for two days in a row. Felis rex wasn't busy that time, he could roam around the four islands at will. Rhi'a showed her design to the deliveryman. He frowned a bit, looking once more at the design and even more surprised by the measurement.

"O-oh…I see" he managed to answer when Rhi's winked at him, "…w-well, I'm sure Felis Rex could do it!" he said. "Till we meet again, Lady Rhi'a!" he ran off.

Rhi'a chuckled lightly, "Count on, Meow!"

They gave her a confused glare, but she spun around and blinked at Taupy, "It's a se-cret, for now" she replied, smiling as usual. Anywhoo, they quickly got the answer the next few days. They entered Agi, never even thought about the 'thing' they'll meet.

"Ta-da!" Rhi'a threw her hands to the front, "…just for you, Taupy!"

Taupy was terrible at hiding his 'disgusted' look. His jaws fell, paws pinching his own cheeks. Stared all over again and pointed, "What is…_that_?" he spluttered. Kyrie pulled his hand together, "Muffy?" he called. Rhi'a put both hands on her hips, "What? It's brilliant you know?" she bounced happily, "…an excellent way so Taupy won't miss little Muffy…"

"Little? I thought you said 'Gigantic'?" Agan scoffed, pointing at the muffy-like costume. "This is stupid…" mumbled Taupy. The dragon-girl made a face, "Taupy! That's not a way to appreciate a gift!" she yelled, sounding a bit angry, "…now, if you be a good little cub, I might wear it for you…" she sweetly sang. Taupy felt his fur standing and shivering.

"La…lady Rhi'a it's oversize for you, right?" Naja finally voiced out a protest. Taupy glared at Naja with a 'can you find more good reason, kid?' look, "No one puts on a costume that size…" Taupy seconded. "Ahahaha…nah, she'll wear it anyway, for you, cub…" laughed Morte, nudging at the bear's head, "…and if you be a good…cub…I wear it, too!"

Taupy gloomed, "Please don't…"

"Beside Taupy, how about if everyone put it on just for youuu…" the beastslayer smirked.

"I OBJECT!" Agan and Naja yelled in unison. Morte stuck out her tongue, "Just saying…"

"I don't mind though…" Kyrie shrugged. Agan glared at Kyrie, "Give me one reason for putting it on!" he snarled. Morte wagged her finger tauntingly, "If I have…one?" she smiled mysteriously. "N-no you don't!" The reply came from Naja, who already paled enough to pass out. "Wait, Professor, I didn't talk to-…or you want to wear it, too?"

Naja pursed his mouth, turning away from the quarrel, but get stopped right away when Morte pulled his scarf, "A-ah, you're in the game, Professor, no turning back…" she tugged him back to his spot. The half-beast growled faintly, crossing his arm and waited.

"Let's reverse what I just said, okay?" Agan cut in, "…give me one reason for us to not wear it!"

"It's too big…" Naja raised his hand.

"It's unisize…" Rhi'a replied cheerfully

"Wha- okay, it's for a girl!" Agan croaked

"No one said it is!" whistled Morte

"Will someone stop this at once!"

The shout came from Taupy. He flinched when Rhi'a snickered. "…Thank you, Rhi'a…for the…uh…" he bit his lower lip. "I _know_ you'll love it!" Rhi'a hugged the bear tightly, "…I'll go tell Felis rex to make more…" she skipped, following the deliveryman into the Zifnir.

"Someone…dispose of this thing please…" Taupy gritted his teeth

"With pleasure…" Agan bowed down

…

**Does anyone ever wonder, how big is the Muffy Costume is? How did they put it on? Just imagining Naja or Agan wear it cracks me up…**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last time I make a joke out of these characters, cause…I ran out of ideas, okay?**

**So, see you in somewhere, some other story! Oh, and this idea came out from erihan, so thank ya!**

**Disclaimer: SoD never belongs to anyone but their creator**

...

**Agan and Naja met as little kids?**

Agan was a nice little kid back then, or so what Kyrie could grasp from Morte vague story of her childhood. The captain also brought this up once when Noctua's trap activated. He never brings that story again which puzzle Kyrie of the feral's name. He asked Agan once and thus worsened his mood for weeks.

So, Kyrie ended up whining for answers from Agan's closest childhood friend, Morte.

With a sly grin gracing her lips, Morte started to tell him all she knows about Agan's friend,

"Well, Agan had feral friends back then, aplenty even," Morte chided, "…he's known for that naivety, and that he accepted friends, feral or not…"

_That was before he met a weird feral, who seems to be alone all the time. Agan, being 'Agan' asked the feral name, but he was given no answer. The feral wore glasses, spending his time only by reading books and whatnots. Seeing the feral alone made Agan a bit sad, for he believed that all kids should play around, not studying all the time. He asked me, to give the feral a push so he'd play with us. A push was what he said so a push was what I gave to the feral kid. I shoved him hard making him fell, ripping his book in the process. Everyone's laughing especially me, that feral's face was so funny. The feral bit his lips, probably resisting himself from crying and ran away. You should know that Agan was furious at me. He asked me why I shoved that kid and ran off before I could reply it. _

"What happened to that feral after that?" cut Kyrie

Morte's grin widened,

_That kid was a crybaby was all I told myself, but Agan didn't give up befriending the feral. After a few weeks, I saw him carrying a crown of flowers. He looked happy, so I thought he'd give that to someone, yeah, you know, special…but no, he gave that to the feral. They laughed together, played together until the day the caravan had to move on._

"And that's all I know about the feral he befriended back then…" Morte ended her story. Kyrie, looking puzzled, tilted his head and said, "…Wait, Agan's not…fallen in love with the feral is he…? He didn't even tell us if the feral was a boy or not?"

"Kyrie…Kyrie…" Morte held back a laugh, "…what is it with you and love?"

Kyrie blushed, avoiding the beastslayer glare, "..Uh, flowers? I would give it to someone's I love too…" he bit his lips, "…seriously, who is that feral, anyway…"

Morte eyed him a meaningful glare, "Why don't you ask Agan?" she raised an eyebrow, "…or, perhaps…Naja?"

After that, Kyrie did exactly what Morte said...

When he asked Agan, the captain sighed exasperatedly. And all he got as a reply was a "…I'm gonna kill Mort…"

When he asked Naja, the feral merely glanced at him with a very deadly look…a very deadly look…

Out in the deck, Morte smirked, "Sometimes, Kyrie, your naivety just reminded me of Agan…"

…

**Nah, Naja and Agan never met as kids. Kyrie, never ask Naja of his past or you'll get more than just one deadly look…**

**Okay…see ya bye!**


End file.
